1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet roll receptacle containing a mounted roll of toilet tissues and in which the roll of toilet tissues is hidden from view until use thereof, and more particularly the invention relates to a toilet roll receptacle constructed in a container or enclosure formed by the top, bottom, side and back walls and opening at the front with a hinged door covering the open front. The toilet roll receptacle is easily installed in an exterior wall and in which the rear portion thereof may extend or protrude behind insulation or "Celotex" material into a one-inch air space. Also, the toilet roll receptacle may be installed in an inner wall where 2.times.6 studs are used and where adequate clearance between ends of the container or receptacle are adequate. The receptacle is provided with a mounting flange and the doors together with the mounting flange are available in colors to compliment the decor of the bathroom. Within the purview of the invention, existing and exposed toilet tissue holders are replaceable with the improved toilet roll receptacle of the present invention by following simple instructions enclosed with the toilet roll receptacle kit or assembly. The receptacle can be constructed of polystyrene or fiberglass or similar type materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various prior art and U.S. patents relating to toilet roll receptacles are of interest to the present invention and include the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,606--A. G. Magrauth PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,367--M. Rozlog et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,090--B. E. Smithers PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,363--J. L. Williams PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,838--A. G. Krueger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,976--N. Andreacchio PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,481--R. W. Ciuci PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,317--L. J. Harkins
The patent to Magrauth discloses a concealed toilet roll container having a hinged door and a linkage arm actuated by opening the door to swing out a toilet roll mounted on a support which is pivoted from an opposite side of the box frame. The patent to Smithers discloses a similar arrangement except that the door is hinged along its bottom edge. Other patents are of more general interest. None of these patents discloses all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.